custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Wet Sandy Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Wet Sandy Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on Sunday, Janurary 15, 1995. Plot When BJ rides his big bike too fast, trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down on the big giant pile of wet, sticky, sand, he is covered in them. So, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, and the kids must help him. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael *Jeffery *Carlos *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (arrangement from "Play Ball", with a Late 1990-1996 Joe Phillips arrangement) #BJ's Song #The Baby Bop Hop #If You're Happy and You Know It #Riding on the Bike #Try and Try Again #Bubble Bubble Bath #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Games #Clean-Up #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997-September 1, 2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new materiel of "Barney Songs". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with a 1990-1997 Joe Phillips arrangement, and it has Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' 1990-1997 Joe Phillips vocal. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *Another time BJ falls down. This time, *When BJ screams as he is riding on a big bike too fast, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Sandy's Rocket!" (when the rocket blasts off and SpongeBob and Patrick are falling), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Whooooooooooaaaaaaa!!" as he continues riding on a big bike too fast, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when BJ hits a home run). *When Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!", *When BJ screams as he trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear, and falls down on the big giant pile of mud, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *The same teddy bear where BJ trips over used in this home video was Kathy's teddy bear from "Season 1 / 2" of "Barney & Friends". *After BJ rides on the big bike too fast, trips over a teddy bear and falls into the pile of wet sand, he got sand on his cap, head, nose, eye-lids, arms, tummy, hips, knees, legs and shoes. Then after "Try and Try Again", Barney helps BJ take a bath, and changes BJ's muddy cap and shoes to new ones (same as the ones before). *The wet, sticky sand bank is silimar to the bank of sand from "Percy Runs Away", except it was a lot wet and sticky and a lot bigger. Quotes